


a simple tangling of fingers

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: "I have to go," Shoma says gently. The hand holding his grips a little harder."No," Yuzuru mumbles.It's just softness. If you had a bad day, go ahead.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	a simple tangling of fingers

The t-shirt barely makes a sound as Shoma pulls it over his head. It's soft, worn, one of those pieces you keep for years and years because it seems unthinkable to throw them away. Morning sunshine peeks through the cream-coloured blinds, lending the bedroom an ethereal kind of atmosphere where everything is made of gold - the bedsheets, the walls, the picture frames and Yuzuru's skin.

He's still asleep, back rising softly with every breath, and Shoma stops dressing for a second just to look at him. There are tiny bruises along his waist, ones that Shoma's fingers put there just last night. Yuzuru was arching, planting his feet on the mattress to get more leverage, move quicker. Shoma gripped his hips and pushed him down. Yuzuru whined, moaned, and eventually stayed put.

It has always been a bit of a fight to be together, Shoma thinks as he pulls a new pair of socks out of the drawer. They were so different in so many aspects. Yuzuru liked to plan and schedule, liked to find the best means to get something, liked to get what he wanted and where he wanted quickly. Shoma didn't mind waiting and he didn't mind a little spontaneity. Organising weekend getaways and family visits was an experience and a half, thanks to those misalignments exactly.

But they made it work somehow. It was difficult at first and they were both pretty bad at communicating their needs and expectations, but that has changed - so now, when Yuzuru turns to face Shoma and stretches out a hand, Shoma doesn't hesitate to come sit on the bed and take it. Usually, Yuzuru would hold on tight, but this early in the morning, a simple tangling of fingers is all he manages.

"Mmgh," Yuzuru says and Shoma can't help the smile. With what seems like a gargantuan amount of effort and willpower, Yuzuru drags himself closer and curls around their hands. His hair sticks out at odd angles because Yuzuru doesn't know how to sleep in an acceptable position. Shoma reaches out to run his fingers through it. It doesn't help, but Yuzuru sighs, and that's enough for him.

"I have to go," Shoma says gently. The hand holding his grips a little harder.

"No," Yuzuru mumbles, and Shoma can feel his breath on the back of his hand.

"Yes," he murmurs back, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. Yuzuru is frowning, not unlike children when they're told they can't have something, and he has yet to open his eyes. It's an adorable picture, though it gets a little less adorable when Yuzuru harrumphs something in protest, takes a proper hold of Shoma's wrist and pulls. Shoma goes down with a "whoa" in one moment, and the next his head is pressed against Yuzuru's belly. Yuzuru sighs again and curls up tighter, the tip of his nose tickling the back of Shoma's neck.

"Love," Shoma manages before Yuzuru's knees come up and he'll end up with a mouthful of the duvet. "I need to catch the train."

"No," Yuzuru repeats, with no small amount of pettiness, but also a hint of mischief. His hand trails down Shoma's back and pats his butt quickly before he wraps the arm around Shoma's chest. "I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to go," Shoma says, laying his hand over Yuzuru's again.

"I know," Yuzuru whispers behind him. It's a fragile moment; or at least it feels fragile to Shoma. The light is still soft, the sheets are warm and Yuzuru smells like sleep and home.

"You'll be back in two days?" Yuzuru assures, nails scritch-scritching around Shoma's navel. It feels lovely and Shoma hums.

"Mhm. Just an interview, a photoshoot, some promo stuff. Then I'll be back."

"I guess I can let you go for that," Yuzuru teases. Shoma snorts and turns around. He ends up facing Yuzuru's collarbones and he gives the skin a nip before he shuffles down. His nose bumps against Yuzuru's chin when they kiss, chaste because Shoma hates morning breath, his own included. The way they're lying might look a touch awkward, but they've been coming up with strange positions for a considerable length of time now. As Yuzuru presses his lips to Shoma's forehead, the alarm clock on the bedside table denotes the seven o'clock mark with a resolute click. Shoma closes his eyes. 

"It's time."

"Okay," Yuzuru murmurs and presses one more kiss to Shoma's lips. And maybe Shoma presses a few back.

And if he has to run through the station to catch his train that day, well. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.larryhaylik.tumblr.com/)


End file.
